Never Give Up
" " — десятая песня из альбома "LoliRock". В сериале впервые прозвучала в "Amaru-niverse". История Текст |-|Английский= When you think the world's Not on your side Look around One, two, three, four, five You feel like a (number) You feel (out of order) You feel (pressure) Turn around (gotta) Hold on, you can (get there) Hold on, you'll do (better) No one's gonna Get you down Never, never give up Turn around and stand up It's okay to fall down... and grow up! Never, never give up Believing in yourself Fly away! Never, never give up Turn around and stand up You can put a smile back on your face Everyday's a wake-up! You can be your true self Fly away! When you think the world's Not on your side Look around Stand up, believe (you can!) Make it, achieve (you can!) Say it, you know (you can!) Be yourself! Stand up, you are (stronger!) Make it, you'll go (farther!) Say it, wou are (what you!) Wanna be ...you can be Anything... that you want! You can make it far You're a shining star! Shout it out Who you are Never, never give up Turn around and stand up It's okay to fall down... and grow up! Never, never give up Believing in yourself Fly away! Never, never give up Turn around and stand up You can put a smile back on your face Everyday's a wake-up! You can be your true self Fly away! When you think the world's Not on your side Look around, we'll show you the way Never, never give up Turn around and stand up It's okay to fall down... and grow up! Never, never give up Believing in yourself Fly away! Never, never give up Turn around and stand up You can put a smile back on your face Everyday's a wake-up! You can be your true self Fly away! Never, never give up |-|Французский= Si tu doutes de toi n'abandonne pas T'en fait pas One Two Three Four Five Tu sais, avec la chance Rien n'est jouer d'avance Si tu assure N'hésite pas Vas - y ! Tu peux gagner encore Et tu sera plus fort C'est ça, bas - toi ! Acroche - toi ! Jamais jamais lacher Il faut tenir le coup Sa va faire bonne figure Jusqu'au bout Jamais jamais lacher Et ne jamais quitter L'aventure Jamais jamais lacher Il faut tenir le coup Affronter les problèmes Bien en face Jamais jamais lacher Et ne jamais quitter L'aventure Si tu doutes de toi n'abandonne pas Sa ira ! Ne pas baisser les bras Plutôt croiser les doigts Montrer que tu y croit Tu y croit Rien n'est vraiment perdu Et si tu es déçu Vas y prend le deçu Tu verra Tu sera au milieu des soucis Bien plus sûr que toi Même quand tout est noir Ya encore de l'espoir Jamais jamais lacher Il faut tenir le coup Sa va faire bonne figure Jusqu'au bout Jamais jamais lacher Et ne jamais quitter L'aventure Jamais jamais lacher Il faut tenir le coup Affronter les problèmes Bien en face Jamais jamais lacher Et ne jamais quitter L'aventure Si tu doutes de toi n'abandonne pas Suis ton chemin, suit ton destin Jamais jamais lacher Il faut tenir le coup Sa va faire bonne figure Jusqu'au bout Jamais jamais lacher Et ne jamais quitter L'aventure Jamais jamais lacher Il faut tenir le coup Affronter les problèmes Bien en face Jamais jamais lacher Et ne jamais quitter L'aventure Jamais jamais lacher !﻿ Появления Интересные детали * thumb В 2015 году один из аниматоров из Inspidea опубликовал фотографию, на которой изображено производства клипа к этой песне. Позже она была уволена за это. * Несмотря на то, что эта песня впервые прозвучала в десятом эпизоде второго сезона, Айрис написала её в семнадцатом. * Клип к этой песне — первый, в котором микрофоны есть у всех ЛолиРок. ** Также этот клип — первый, который полностью показали в серии ("Strawberry Fields For Never"). Галерея .]] Категория:Песни Категория:Песни к сезону 2